Percy finds Fanfiction!
by thismanrighthere
Summary: The title says it all, please rate and review your ideas and opinions.


**Percy Finds Fanfiction: Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The only character I own is John.**

**This story shall only be in Percy's P.O.V.  
**As I awaited the sun to set on a peaceful (if you can call a demigod's life peaceful) day, my buddy, John, ran towards me, tripping over himself. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. John is a son of Poseidon, also, so he looks a little like me, but he has blue eyes that were like looking at kaleidoscopes. It looked like he had just been grinning excessively, because he had smile wrinkles at the ends of his lips. "Percy, man, you HAVE to come check this out! I would an awesome website where people just randomly write stories about famous people. A bunch of them are about _us_!" he exclaimed. We headed back to the Poseidon cabin, where he showed me the website he was talking about. I observed it, and I was speechless. There were THOUSANDS of stories, just waiting to be read. We clicked on one, read a little of it, and closed it. It was rated M for a reason. We contacted Annabeth, Nico, Thalia (who had recently left the Hunters, which no one knows why), and Grover. They needed to know about this pronto.

"What is this about, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. "Well, we've found a website with stories on it, and there are thousands of them; some of them are about us." I replied calmly. Annabeth was, at first, confused but she regained her composure shortly afterwards. "Let me see one." She said, and we all crowded around the computer.  
The story was by some guy named thismanrighthere, and it was called **Percy: Truth or Dare? (**The story will be in bold).

**I was enjoying a nice, cool summer breeze on the beach when my best friend, Nico Di Angelo, strode up to me and asked me if I wanted to play some Truth or Dare over at the Zeus cabin.**

**"So, are you in?" he asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.**

**"I guess."**

**Once we got there, I was in for a surprise because about only 10 of my friends were there. They were Grover, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Jamie, Tyson, Silena, Beckendorf, Juniper, and Annabeth.**

_**Annabeth**_**, I thought. She, although we're best friends and hung out a LOT, was capable of turning my knees to jelly and make me stutter on my words. She had a great smile, with gray eyes that I could be trapped in and complexion that rivaled the beauty of even Aphrodite herself. But, she'd never like me in the way I like her.**

I was blushing like someone had just told an embarrassing story about me, and Annabeth was the same, if not worse. "P-Percy is that really how you feel about me?" she asked quietly. I was thinking at a million thoughts per second, each one worse than the one before. Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She replied by wrapping her arms around my neck, and I placed my hands on her waist. We stayed that way, in our own bubble, away from reality until John hit us with cold water. We glared at him, but we held each other's hands as we continued the story (I'm going to skip some parts of the story). The next part we read was awkward, and we just skimmed along until we got into a good part. It went as follows:

**"Anyway, here's Percy singing Bruno Mars's 'It Will Rain'!" Nico said. I hopped on stage and started singing.**

**If you ever leave me baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.**

**There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door.**

**[Chorus]  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**

**I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy**

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine**

**[Chorus]  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**

**[Bridge]  
Don't just say, goodbye  
Don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right**

**[Chorus]  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**

**At the end, all was quiet. Then, everyone burst into applause. The Aphrodite girls started crying. However, the next few minutes were going to be the hardest in my life, because I had to admit I loved Annabeth Chase.  
**  
All the eyes in the room were on me and Annabeth, probably thinking _how much of their romance do we have to endure?_ I gave them a look that said not to talk about it, and we moved on to a different story. This one was very…_descriptive._ It was titled **Loving the Sea Child**. It was obvious this was to be a very lovey-dovey story, but I ignored it.

"**Hey Percy, do you want to play some truth or dare in the Aphrodite cabin? Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, and Annabeth will be there." Silena asked me. I nodded, knowing the only reason I was going was to see Annabeth. You see, I've had a crush on her for some time now, but I haven't had the guts to ask her out/if she feels the same for me. The way her blonde hair falls in curls, the way she makes my heart stop with only the slightest giggle, and the way I could get lost into her gorgeous stormy-gray eyes. Oh, how I could just-"PERCY!" I had been interrupted from my rather sexual thoughts, which, if continued, would have had embarrassing results.**

"**Percy, truth or dare?" Travis Stoll asked me. "I'll go with dare." I said without thinking, and I immediately regretted it. The Stolls were known for their outrageous and embarrassing dares. "I dare you to have a make out session with Annabeth in the closet!" Afterwards, there was a chorus of cooing, I looked at Annabeth, who was as red as me. I trudged slowly to the closet, Annabeth following behind me. Once we were in, the door closed behind us with a sinister click, and we couldn't get out. I knew everyone was waiting for some moans or something, because it was awfully quiet outside the closet.**

"They'll call us wimps if we don't do anything." Annabeth whispered. "Well, if you are ok with this, then… we should do something before they get suspicious." I whispered. Annabeth nodded, and we began kissing. It was the best thing I've ever felt. Her lips felt smooth and soft. She felt the same way, because she moaned in pleasure. She slipped her hand under my shirt, and rubbed my abdomen. Eventually, I moved my hands to her front, and did what she did to my abdomen. I then moved my hands up and down her chest and stomach, causing her to moan again. Right at this moment, the door flung open, and our friends were all standing there, gawking at us and our positions. We both blushed, and we went to sit down beside each other, holding hands, both of us thinking about how and when we could do this again.

We were all in shock at the excerpt from this story. Not only had it escalated my and Annabeth's relationship with each other in record time, it also made us too embarrassed to continue and call it a day. Annabeth snuck into my cabin at night (which was when John decided to leave so we could have some privacy, which we thanked him for) and we talked throughout it.

"Percy, did you ever think that those stories were out of hand?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, goodnight my Seaweed Brain." she said, and giving me a peck on the lips, we fell asleep.

**How was it? All reviews accepted, and so are the rates! Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
